Part-time thief
by lahpiki
Summary: Young thief Ruby Rose is in the middle of stealing one of the most important families of Vale when suddenly the daughter of said family,Weiss Schnee,sees her and tells the head of the security,a proposition to the little thief will make Ruby and Weiss live together in the Schnee mansion until Ruby pays her debt.
1. Chapter 1

"…Ok so,two cameras in the front door,about fourteen in each wall of the garden,a lot of dogs though they're sleeping…and lastly a couple of security guards,well I'll just have to be even more careful than always."she muttered to herself.

A forest part of the property of the Schnee family and all of the listed things above was the only thing that separated a little girl and her fortune of the Schnee family was well known by everyone in Vale,especially by her,months of studying the house where all that fortune was and a lot of training and now she was about to do it.

Carefully sprinting to her objective,the girl's head was full of thoughts,the face of his uncle and mentor when she returns home after this,her dear sister,all that was at stake…a lot of stress for a little girl.

And suddenly she had already crossed the "little" garden .

"Big and white,how…boring"Yeah the Schnee mansion was designed by no more than the head of the Schnee family,an old white-haired man with a lot of arrogance and his joyless wife,but that only meant that is was going to be just like them,joyless,cold,too big for their own good.

The good thing about that is half of the romos of this palace doesn't has anyone in them,so less work for her,the bad thing is that she has to run about three floors of deserted rooms to get to the safe.

She begins to prepare for her break through,having deacivaded all the cameras beforehand was making this easier.

Memories of where the hatch she needed were coming to her."This way".She was able to find her way in no more tan two minutes,making it to the maintenance room,it was dark in all the corridors of this floor,of course,it was the middle of the night and the Schnee are not known for wasting.

One dark and long hall…two,three,probably five more after getting a little lost in this gargantuan palace,that's a little price to pay because now she was there.

The biggest safe box she'd ever seen.

"Wow…"breathless and tired,the 15 year old stepped in front of the safe.

She touched the door that separated her from a new life,one where she didn't have to steal,one where she will be able to live with her sister again,a life that could have made her mother proud…

She felt chills down her spine while she hacked the security panel,tapping every code to let her virus in,even though she knew everything about this kind of technology after all the research she had done for this job.

" _I can't fail on this"_ she thought " _let's just destroy the alarms so the cops won't notice.."_

Once she inserted password to the safe box,the sweet sound of the unlocked door brought her back.

Just as the door opened softly she entered the room.

In front of her silver eyes,thousands and thousands of wads of money and even further in the room piles of gold bullions as far as he reyes could see.

The room wasn't as dark as the rest of the mansion thanks to the light the few lamps reflected on the piles of a higher ceiling than the halls where she came,her neck was hurting from all the sudden turns she was making with her head.

The girl,full of joy,felt like a five year old in a candy shop,even better,sprinting all around the room,the bag she has been carrying in her back was moving all around from all the little jumps she was making.

For her this was the only chance she had to give her family a normal life.

" _No stealing,no hacking,no jumping from roof to roof,all of that will be story once i get out of here"_ taking her empty bag,she got closer to the piles of money and started to take everything she needed. _"I'm not gonna take any gold,they would notice,right?yep just the money is enough"_

Soon the bag was full,it was the moment to go.

Taking a step back and watching if the space of the money she took would be noticeable she nodded to herself,ready to leave she turned around.

While she was running to her scape,window after window in that lonely hall,she could see the city of Vale from there.4:27 am and the city was asleep,just as expected.

The view was definetly beautiful.

She loved going out in the middle of the night (usually not to steal),especially nights like this one,the cold air of the winter that was coming and that full moon,big and bright,her mother always used to tell her it was like their eyes.

Silver eyes isn't something really normal for an eye color,she got them from her mom,and now the only ones with those colors are her and the moon.

Getting lost in her thoughts but starting to get closer to her way out she stopped a moment to get some air.

"This bag is so heavy geez…"she said.

"…"

Silence filled the halls as she noticed something.

Someone to be exact.

Big and sleepy blue eyes watched the girl from a short distance,a door had been opened,a bedroom,the half opened door showing girl.

"Oh."

The first thing she took note of was the hair of the girl that was in front of her.

White.

White hair tha shined in the moonlight just like a goodess,big blue eyes that watched every movement she was doing and a porcelain skin that seemed as smooth as the legs that were seen under her girl stayed in silence with a confused look,just like the thief she just caught.

" _Ok this is_ _ **bad**_."

Panic was all that she could feel in that moment,petrified she stood right where she was,not moving a muscle and keeping eye contact.

It would have worked if the white haired beauty was a T-Rex.

"Who are you?" the girl asked calmly,not noticing the situation this was due to being half asleep apparently.

Silver eyes traveling her,still in awe and confusion."I-I'm..umm.."

Words aren't really her thing so there's only one thing she can do tos cape from this.

Run.

"Wha-WAIT!"

The sound of that Schnee shouting at her to wait was almost a murmur from where she as fast as she could,which was way faster than the average,she was getting closer and closer to the hatch that let her in this place just an hour ago.

" _Just don't think about anything and run faster once i get there it will be easy to-_ AGHH! _"_

The thoughts of the thief were interrumpted by a handkerchief that was put in front of her mouth,two more persons were holding her,her visión started getting blurry,the only thing that she could hear was the echoes of the voices that just got her.

"Do you have her bag?"

"Yes sir"

"I can't believe it,a little girl got into our system and hacked it!"

A lot of people started surrounding her,people running all around and shouting.

Just when she was about to fall unconcious a white blurr coming to her was the last thing she saw.

A delicate voice asked

"Is she going to be okey?"


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of clean clothes and distant voices woke her up in an unknown room.

Trying to scan the space where she was with a blurred vision she managed to at least turn her head to get a better furniture all around the room,white bed,white walls,white everything…The room was pretty much empty with no more than the bed where she was sleeping just a few minutes ago,a closet near the door and a first aid kid.

Turning her head all around and with a confused look the girl was beginning to panic,just when she was about to stand up a hand stopped her.

A man dressed with a black suit and a green tie was sitting right near to her bed.

He smiled.

Memories from last night were coming to her like lightning,and with them,fear of where she might be.

"W-who are...where am I?..what am I doing here?! no no no what are you go-"

The young girl was about to do even more questions to that person when he stood up.

Looking right into her eyes the man moved forward.

"You…have silver eyes."

"…"

"Miss Ruby Rose right?"

"How do you-"

"Give me a second."

Once again she was interrupted by the man,who just stood up and went out of the he came back Ruby noticed a plate with something in man in black leaved the plate in a table near the bed and took a sit on the side of it.

Looking to the plate and back to the man her thoughts were a mess.

The man made a gesture for her to start eating if she wanted." _Ok these are definitely poisoned."_

"Go ahead."

Ruby didn't knew if the smile the man was wearing was one that she could believe.

*growls*

Even though she didn't trusted him her hunger had woken up the same time as she reaches her hand to the plate and grabs one and with even more care she took a bite.

With and expression that seemed like she just went to heaven and came back she started devouring the rest of the food.

The man,who has been watching her the whole time, began talking again.

"Miss Schnee will be glad to know you're with enough energy to eat."

"Miss Schnee?"

"Yes."He chuckled."So,are you feeling alright?"

"Uum..I think so but..can I ask you a few questions sir?"

"Go on."

"Who are you,why am I here,what is this place to begin with and why is a Schnee giving me food?Also can I have the recipe of these cuz' they're so good."

"Ozpin."

"Huh?"

"My name is Ozpin,head of the security of the Schnee company .You're here because you tried to steal the safe box of the mansion and Weiss Schnee,the daughter of ,founded you while you were at it and I think it's the original chef's recipe so be sure to ask him when you have time"

"…aren't you gonna…I don't know,get me into jail?"

"That's where I wanted to go Miss Rose,I have a deal for you."Ozpin stood up and began to drift the room.

"Huh?But I just stole one of the richest and powerful families of all Vale I mean I didn't actually stole anything since I got caught and all but there's no way you will leave me go without a punishment or something right?!wait...uumm..sir how did you even knew my name?"

The silence filled the room when Ozpin approached her.

"Miss Rose…"He began."While it is true that we caught you last night,it was just a lucky deactivated all the cameras all around the house and hacked all the alarms in here AND the security center where I work so we couln't be able to see what was happening or even know if it was happening something in the first place,thanks god we have Miss team is still trying to figure out how did a young girl even managed to get in here in the first place."He paused,looking through the window."I already knew a young thief in Vale had this family's fortune as her objective,and I knew it was you but you still made it past all of what we put to stop you and I have to say,I'm glad you made it."

"With all the respect sir,it was kinda easy to do so and I also don't get what you're saying."

"Ha,I knew you were good but yes,I guess we didn't put enough effort."He turned to face Ruby.

"I still don't know where you're trying to get."

"What I'm trying to say with all of this Miss Rose…I want you to work for me."

Eyes bright open now,Ruby couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Excuse me?"

In no more than 24 hours all of the work and research she had done for this job went to nothing just because she got distracted by this Weiss…a person who she didn't even had in her Schnee file,a little mistake that had dismantled her perfect plan to have a normal life.

And man she didn't even knew called Ozpin was saying he that he wanted Ruby to work for him,for the Schnee family…for that white-haired idea of having a "normal" job for once seemed nice by her eyes but she did hate the Schnee family…that's why she was stealing them In the first place.

Stealing isn't the easiest thing in the world,but she had talent,and her uncle saw always told her that if she was going to be like him,she had to knew who is the perfect the worst thief will know that stealing in one of the most protected mansions to a family that could literally send her to jail wasn't a good idea,but…she knew her reasons to do so,and so did Ozpin .

She didn't knew anything about that Weiss but her father and mother were a whole different aspect,Ruby always saw them like dictators,to her it was like the mayor of vale and all the politics were just puppets of this family,like they controlled everything.

It's because of the Schnee company that all of the others companies are destroyed,it's their fault that people like her uncle have to steal.

Just like if Ozpin could read her mind he said.

"A person of your capacities shouldn't be stealing to live,my spies had showed me what kind of life you have and I can affirm that if you begin working for the security of this company you won't have to live like that anymore."

Before she could say anything else Ozpin continued.

"And of course,when the notice that a 15 year old girl had got in his safe, wanted to bring you to jail."

"Eh!?"

"Don't worry I'm not see Miss Rose,I told that you had a certain reputation in Vale,we all know about your other jobs as a hacker and thief to try to survive,so when I told him that you could give us your help in exchange for forgiveness he had some requests for you."

Her uncle had showed her the way to be a great thief,the hacker part was by taught by herself,playing with the technology she stole ever since a young age.

"O-ok so.. his requests are?"

"He wants you to live here and work as whatever you do best in the house and when we need you for a job then you'll do it,a legal job of course."

After she almost choked he quickly continued once again with the details of the deal.

"You will be paid of course,I know there are things you need to take care of,you aren't the only one who can do a little research, so you can send it from here to your no,we haven't told anything to your sister if you were I'm correct you live with your uncle right now."

"Yes…"

"…Don't worry Miss Rose,we haven't told him that you tried to stole to the family that is in power of Vale,just that you've been offered a job and now you will live here."

"Wait I haven't even accepted yet!"

"Well that was another request from ,you can't say no to this because if you do so you'll have to go to jail."

"… _what kind of deal is this..."_ She thought and trying to maintain some of her dignity she put a serious expression on her face."So…I'll live in this place as a maid or something?and then do my things when you ask me to?"

"Yes,I see you've made yourself to the idea quickly."Ozpin showed that reassuring smile again,like this was a real deal and not a kidnap like it was from Ruby's perspective.

"Well is this or jail…I can't believe I kind of accepted this…"resigned,she lays down in the bed to gather her thoughts.

Looking up to see Ozpin going somewhere,he stopped at the door and turned around to say one more thing.

"Oh before I go,you start tomorrow,a room will be assigned to you first thing in the morning,the rest of your schedule will be given to you by the head of the maids."

"K."

"Miss Rose?"

Ruby turned her gaze to see Ozpin leaving the room.

"Good luck."

"…"

Good luck huh.


End file.
